Mum
by JustAsSane
Summary: Scorpius has a very important question to ask Hermione, and Hermione's been waiting for this since they day she married Draco Malfoy. EXCERPT: "He met her eyes, 'So doesn't that – can I call you mum? You're my mum, right? Because you married dad'" A cute, short fluff piece


**_A/N: The little excerpt at the top is from Pride and Prejudice. I listened to_** ** _Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables_** ** _, while writing this, which led me to think of Cosette and Jean Valjean, which somehow led to this cute little one shot… Don't ask me how, because I don't think I'd be able to answer haha. Anyway…_**

 ** _Read and review, please and thank you!_**

 ** _~JAS_**

 _There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of-_

"Hermione?"

She glanced over the edge of her book and saw 7 year-old Scorpius looking at her with his eyebrows knotted in what looked like worry. She closed her book and set down on the glass topped coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. She tapped her lap and opened her arms, signaling for him to come sit on her lap. Scorpius was a cuddle monster, much to his father's chagrin.

"What is it Bug, are you hungry?" She asked as he climbed onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling his head under her chin.

"No." He replied quietly.

"Did you break something?" She was really just grasping at strings now, _what had the poor boy so worried?_

"Can I ask you something Hermione?"

"Of course you can!" She shifted him so she could look at his face. His eyes were looking anywhere but at her, _something he undoubtedly picked up from his father._

"You married dad, right?"

"Yes, I did." Her brows now mirrored his as they bunched up in confusion.

He met her eyes, "So doesn't that – can I call you mum? You're my mum, right? Because you married dad?"

Her face melted into a smile, "Yes, of course I'm your mum, and of course you call me mum."

She felt him relax a little, "Al and Mary," he said referring to Harry's son and Ron's daughter, "ask me why I don't call you mum, and I said it was because I wanted to call you Hermione, but I _don't_ , I want to call you mum like Al does to Aunt Ginny, but I didn't want to make you sad, because I don't like you sad."

She pulled the small boy closer to her chest. "I'm not sad Bug, I'm very, very happy."

"Good."

She held him for a little longer before he got squirmy, telling her he wanted to go play. She laughed and opened her arms, granting him his freedom.

She watched as he jumped from her lap and ran down the hallway towards his bedroom, back to his normal energetic self.

She looked to her left, "How long have you been there Draco?"

"Long enough. I didn't want to interrupt the moment." She smiled as he flopped on the couch next her, his arm automatically going around her shoulders.

"So he's finally decided to call you mum?"

She nodded frantically, embarrassed by the small amount of tears that had formed from her happiness.

"Tears of happiness, love?"

She nodded again.

IN an effort to comfort her, he leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss on his wife's temple.

 **DM*HG**

 _They had just returned from their honeymoon and were talking to a newly six year-old Scorpius._

 _"What do I call you now?" He innocently asked Hermione._

 _"Well, you can Hermione or you can call me mum, or-"_

 _"I think I'll call you Hermione still."_

 _She nodded in understanding, trying her best to hide her slight disappointment at his insistence on calling her Hermione, but she didn't want to force him to call her anything he didn't want to. So she would make herself okay with the fact he called her Hermione, she would make herself okay with it so her new step-son would be happy._

 _"He'll get there Hermione, just give him some time."_

 _She nodded and leaned into the kiss he gently laid on her temple._


End file.
